Take the shot
by Xokiihs
Summary: Life isn't easy.But sometimes get a little better.Daryl/OC
1. Chapter I

_If you like it,please review.I don't own TWD, just Dakota.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Life isn't easy. Never was and never will. And now even less. Sincerely, if I could back in time when I complained about the twenty calls a day from my grandma or a last minute call,I'd be happy.<p>

But now, this time, on this new world, my grandma tried to eat me and I had to kill her with a gun that my grandpa gave to me,and probably all my friends,patients and others are dead.

I really don't know how I am alive. Maybe because of my grandpa, for teaching me how to shoot, or my cousin, who taught me how to enter and exit without being seen since I was a kid. But c'mon, live in fear and running of a lot of dead who wants to eat you alive isn't cool. And it's not fun.

The truth is that I'm trying to convince myself that I have a reason to be alive. And that's why I still haven't given a shot in my head. The fact is that I'll keep going until I get tired. Or death reach me.

'_Stop being so pessimistic. Maybe you're not the only survivor_.'And the voice in my head always says to me. But I really think that I'm the only all,I haven't found another person those stinking dead who are always crawling and moaning._**Urgh.**_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly, like I was afraid of what might be ahead of me. Who am I kidding?I'm afraid. But all I saw was the back of the car in front. And a little person staring at me. No,not a dwarf, but a kid. In front of my car. Staring at me.<p>

I jumped, reaching farther forward, trying to see if that child was dead or alive.

It's a boy. Slender, dark hair and eyes apparently clear. And he doesn't seems dead. His skin isn't gray, his organs are inside his body and he has no marks of blood. Just dirt. He looked uncertain. Is he alone? It's not possible. A child survive this alone?

Surely it is not possible.

He kept staring at me. We were looking at each other for at least a few minutes. Then he smiled and waved. And I waved back. He motioned for me to wait and ran away. I took out my Beretta, making sure it was ready to be activated if something happened. In these times you can't just trust anyone. Not even in a child as cute as that.

I kept looking in the direction that the boy had run. And then appeared a tall man with a shotgun already pointed at my car. I hid my gun, not to cause a bad impression and we begin to shot each other. He approached the car where I was, looking through the glass to make sure I wasn't a zombie. He motioned for me to leave the car, and that's what I did, though reluctantly. Although hidden, my gun was in the holster, strapped on my waist. Any sudden movement of the big guy and he'll take a shot in the middle of his forehead.

He looked at me from top to bottom.I rolled my eyes. Just because he has the biggest gun doesn't mean that he may be looking at me as if I were a piece of meat.

"Have you been bitten?" he asked with a suspicious look.

"No."I answered without removing my eyes from that man. He looks pretty menacing. "Look, can you please turn down that gun? Otherwise I'll be obliged to point mine to you too." he seemed reluctant, but dropped his guard.

"Are you alone?"

"It's what seems." I replied, trying to be minimum thick possible.I didn't like this man.

"Hum.I'm Shane Walsh."

"Dakota Rogers. Are you the father of that boy who was here? "I asked, seeing the discomfort that this question elicited the man in front of me.

"No"

"Hum."I mumbled.

We stay silent, staring at each other. Something in the eyes of this man told me that he was dangerous. After a while a woman with brown hair, appeared behind the man.

"Oh,Hello"She said,looking at me.

"Hi"I answered. We kept staring at each other strangely. This was beginning to annoy me.

"I'm Lori Grimes." she said, extending her hand.

"Dakota Rogers"I answered, shaking her hand.

"Are you alone?"She asked,looking behind me, as if she saw someone there.

"Yeah. Look, excuse the rudeness, but it is the end of the world, I'm starving and it seems you have a group."The two seemed startled by my sudden response. Lori smiled, approaching.

"Yes,we have a group and a new survivor is more than welcome."I sighed with relief.

Despite making the tough kind, I'm afraid of dying alone. I'm really happy to found new people.

"But you'll be under observation. Not to be rude, but it's hard to trust people, even though is the end of the world." Shane said, and I nodded. "You have bags? Or whatever .."

"Yeah,inside the car. I came here these days."I said,opening the door of the van and picking up my backpack which contained some weapons and ammo, which I picked up at my grandpa's house, and some things to eat and water, and a wheeled suitcase that had my clothes, among other things. Shane looked at my wheeled suitcase with a raised eyebrow."What?"

"Nothing." he turned and walked away as if he was the king of the world, with that gun on the shoulder. Snooty. Lori waited a bit and we walk side by side, a little ahead of where I was, where a RV parked, with an old man in the roof with binoculars and a rifle. As soon as he saw me, he smiled and waved. A little farther from the RV, close to where me and Lori were, was a boy with a cap, with his head stuck in an engine of a car, like fixing something. Shane was on his side, looking a truck.

Lori called the boy who had seen me, and he promptly came.

"Yes,mom?Oh,hi!"he said smiling, looking at me.

"Hello"I answered smiling too.

"This is Carl,my son."Lori said, pointing to the boy.

"Thank you,Carl. For find me,do you know.."I said,smiling again."I'm Dakota."

"Nice to meet you."he said, extending the little hand. I laughed and shake his hand.

After this presentation, I met Carol and her daughter, Sophia. And then, back of the RV, there was a man with a sheriff's hat and a rifle in hand, smiling.

"Hello.I'm Rick Grimes." he said, offering his hand to me,and again I shake.

"Dakota Rogers."

"We're looking for supplies. If you want to put your bags in the RV and help, would be great." I nodded and went to the RV,still reluctant to have to leave my weapons. Upon entering I saw a blonde woman sitting, looking to mount a gun. The fact is, she was doing it all wrong. I cleared my throat, drawing her sudden attention.

"_Oh God_..you scared me." she mutter, with hand on heart."Who are you?"

"Dakota Rogers. The little boy,Carl,found me. So here I'm"

"Hum..Andrea." she replied, turning her attention to the gun. Realizing she didn't want me there, I left my bags and leave the RV, ready to look for supplies.

But then I saw Rick running down. I took my gun from its holster and followed him quickly. I noticed him sending Lori to go under the car before he get under one. I did the same,my gun still in my hand. I looked at the side, watching the girl, Sophia, squinting tightly. And on my other side was Carl. Soon we heard the groans and shuffling. My heart was beating fast. And without even realizing it, I began to ask forgiveness for my sins. Who knows if I'm gonna die today?I've to guarantee a place to stay.

After a while, when things seemed quiet, I saw Sophia get out from under the car slowly. After that, everything happened fast. A zombie appeared,Sophia screamed, the zombie bent and she ran out from under the car. My heart beat even faster when I realize that the zombie back was to me. Slowly I rolled from under the car, quietly, pulling the zombie by his thinning hair, attracting his attention to me. With the barrel of my gun, I punched him with full force, piercing its brain. But unfortunately it wasn't just one zombie. Sophia ran into the woods with two other zombies behind her.

I got up quickly, trying to reach them to attract their attention to me. But unfortunately they were behind the poor little girl.

"_Shit, shit, shit_!"I mutter, jumping over the rail that divided the road and rolling to the ground. Then I saw Rick do the same thing. We Both left chasing the zombies and Sophia.

After a while, we find them. The girl running like crazy and the zombies crawling back.

"You go on this side and I'm on the other. Each one attracts a zombie, so it's easier."Rick said.I nodded, going in the opposite direction from his. I approached one of the zombies quietly, with my gun in my hand, but I won't shoot. Would do the same thing I did with the other. The only problem is that this was bald. And realized that I was behind him.

He came up to me, but I swerved, giving a scrub on it, making him fall on his face. Quickly I went to him, shoving my gun in his head. I got up and wiped my poor gun in my pants, going in the direction that Rick was. After a while, we find each other.

"Where is the girl?" I asked, realizing that it was not with him.

"She isn't with you?" he asked, sounding desperate." Damn, I told her to stay hidden until I return."

"What?You left her alone? I asked in disbelief. The last thing anyone would do is let alone a frightened child.

"Yes, to kill the walker. But I said if I didn't return, she have to return to the highway."

"Do you think she went back?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." he said, starting to walk. And I followed him.

As we reached the highway, we saw everyone waiting, worried. And looking at Carol, I realized that Sophia wasn't there.

"Where is she? Where's my little girl?" she asked, crying. I don't like to see anyone crying, I mentioned that?

"Look Carol, we had to part and I asked her to hide .."

"But what about you? You two were there .. and had two walkers. Why one of you didn't stay with her?" she asked, unable to speak properly.

"Look, I think if we go there,we might find her. Rick and I didn't pursue it because we thought she would be here." I said, trying to calm the woman with my doctor tone. Of course it was in vain. But I don't blame her. After all, her daughter is there,in the woods,alone.

"Yes. Glenn, Rick, Daryl and I'll go there."Shane said. I don't know who Glenn and Daryl are. And only now I realize that had two more people there. A black man and a redneck all dirty. And I saw the guy with the cap,he's asian. One of them should be Glenn or Daryl. Surely I'll find out which is which later. All agreed and Shane, Rick, the Asian and the redneck walked into the woods.

I sighed. I was all dirty with zombie blood. I have to find something to clean least my face.

I walked up to a car, looking inside it. I found a shirt and rubbed it on my face and hands. I took to clean my gun right. I heard someone clearing his throat and I turned, facing the blonde woman, Andrea.

"Yes?"I asked,staring at her.

"Look, it was very nice of you to come out chasing Sophia."she said.I just nodded." I think we start with the left foot. I'm sorry for the rudeness in the RV soon .."

"No problems."I said. She smile and threw me a water bottle.

After I cleaned as much as I thought necessary, I went to the middle of the group. The asian and Shane had returned. Shane,Andrea and the old man were taking a red car away of the way of the Rv. Carol was still looking the woods,waiting for her daughter. When she saw the old man alone,she cames forward to talk to him. But I didn't hear what she said. It's impolite to hear the conversation of others. I went to Lori, helping her to carry a few things. After,Andrea,the asian,Shane and the old man started to talk,and Carol back for her position.

When the sun was beginning to set,Rick and the redneck,whose name is Daryl,appeared. Alone.

'_Oh shit_.'I thought.

"Oh God,they're back!"the asian boy,whose name is Glenn,said.

"Oh..you didn't find her?"Carol asked, with trembling voice.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light."Rick said,tired.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own ,to spend the night,alone in the woods."Carol said again. The desperation evident in her voice.

"Huntin' in the dark's no good, just be trippin' over ourselves, more people get lost."Daryl said,with his crossbow resting in his shoulder.

"But she's twelve, she can't be out there on her own, you didn't find anything?"Carol said, with anger and desperation,looking at Rick.

"I know this is hard, but I'm askin' ya not to panic, we know she was out there..."Rick said,trying to calm the poor woman.

"And we tracked her for a while,"Daryl interjected,trying to help Rick.

"We have to make this an organized effort, Daryl knows these woods better than anybody, I asked him to oversee this."Rick said,looking at us,and backing his attention for Carol.

"Is,is it that blood?"Carol asked,looking at Daryl's pants.

"We took down a walker."Rick said. Carol took a deep breath, as if was difficult to breath.

"Walker.. . _Oh god_"she mutter,turning around.

"There was no sign that it was ever anywhere near Sophia."Rick tried to explain, trying to catch her eyes.

"How can you know that?"Andrea wondered.

"We cut the sumbitch open, made sure."Daryl said. Carol took another deep breath before seat on the rail. She looked with anger for me and for Rick.

"How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?" I stared her in disbelief. She is accusing me of having gone after her daughter? For risked to save the life of a little girl I didn't even know right? I stood in front of her, staring.

"Look, isn't anyone's fault that she was dropped from where Rick asked her to stay. I understand you're angry, but blaming others will not help at all."She gave me a sad look.

"Those two walkers were on us. We had to draw them off, it was her best chance."Rick said,trying to calm down the woman.

"They didn't have a choice, Carol."Shane said.

"How's she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child."Carol continues,looking at me and Rick again.I took a long breath before I say anything really bad.

I turn and start to walk away.I sit on the hood of a car,closing my eyes and counting to ten. I understand her desperation. I understand how hard it's for her. But be crying and blaming others will not help anything.

'_She hasn't spoken on purpose. She was just nervous_.'The voice in my mind spoke again. And again,it was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Well,new TWD fic. I know there's a lot of DarylOC fics, but you can read another one,right? **

**If there are any mistakes, tell me.**

**Criticism and praise are welcome.**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter II

_One more. Hope you all enjoy._

* * *

><p>After a while, I saw Rick passing by me looking up. I think he was so lost in thought that didn't see me.<p>

I sighed, getting up. Now that I was calmer I could talk to Carol. After all, she blamed me too. I pass by people who looked at me curious. I saw Carol, Lori and Andrea at her side, comforting her.

I approached them, drawing their attention. I bent down, getting on my knees in front of Carol.

"Carol, I'm sorry for what I said. The point is that Rick has done what could be done at that time. We haven't had time to think, or anything. Don't blame us, please."I said, looking inside her red and puffy eyes.

"That's ok. I shouldn't have spoken that with you. You don't even know her and was right behind her. Thank you very much for that. "she said, getting closer to me and hugging me. I returned the hug, patting her back.

"We'll find her, you'll see "I said, the doctor tone again. Now, more than ever, I felt compelled to find that little girl. I stood up, flashing a smile for her, and turned to get out. I had to get a car to sleep. Without being in my van since it was a little far from where the rest of the group was. And after that herd passed us, I wouldn't risk being alone. I walked up to the RV, taking canned beans in my bag, also taking my Randall knife. I walked up to the car that Shane and Andrea pushed, the red Suv, sitting on the hood. I started to open the can. I had only eaten a cereal bar when I woke up. I was starving.

I began to eat slowly, enjoying the taste of beans, it wasn't great things but kill hunger. I was so busy with my beans, that I didn't realize the Asian approaching me.

"Uhh.. Hi, I'm Glenn." He spoke nervously with one hand behind his neck. I stared with my mouth full of beans.

"Dakota."I answered, after swallow. He smiled, sitting next to me. I hope he doesn't want me to split my beans. Not to be selfish, but it was one of my last cans and I don't eat right for a long time.

"So, very nice of you to go behind Sophia." he said, staring at the ground. I just nodded. It seems to be nice didn't help a lot. The girl is there in the woods now. Alone. After a while, the old man approached.

"Hello lady, I'm Dale. Welcome to our "group""he said, smiling. Finally I found the name of this old.

"Dakota. Thank you." I answered politely, back to eating my beans. After a while, the two left me alone again. After eating my beans, I looked inside the car where I was sitting. There was no corpse. Only a few suitcases. I grabbed my bags and got in the car, telling everyone that I was there and if someone needed something, just call. After pinching myself properly, closing windows and doors, I lay down in the passenger seat, closing my eyes. It take not to long before I sleep.

The other day I woke up early. The sun was starting to rise. I rubbed my eyes and get out with my toothbrush and paste in hand. Not because the world is over I have to lose health. And find a dentist these days is tricky. After brushing my teeth, I met Dale, T-dog and Rick talking. Reclining in the RV were Glenn and Daryl.

"Morning." I welcomed, getting close to them. Some gave good morning, others just nodded or smiled. And after a while, everyone was gathered there. Rick rolled out a case of sharp tools, something that Carl had found yesterday.

"Everyone takes a weapon."He said. Each one began to pick up a weapon, but I stood there watching."Dakota?"

"Oh..no. I have mine."I said pointing to my Beretta in the holster and my randall knife.

"Look, we prefer not to use guns. They are loud and.."Shane starts, but I cut him off.

"I only use my gun if it is an extreme case. And I have my knife here."I said.

"Are you sure?"Rick asked, looking for me. I nodded.

"Pretty sure."I said.

"These aren't the kinds of weapons we need, what about the guns?"Andrea said, attracting stares from everyone.

"We've been over that, Daryl, Rick and I are carrying. Can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." Shane explained to her.

"It's not the trees I'm on worried about." she snapped.

"Say someone fires at the wrong moment, and a herd happens to be passing by, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it."Shane said firmly,leaving Andrea speechless. He was right. Some people are influenced by fear and act by instinct. And Andrea is exactly that kind of person.

"The idea is to take the creek up 'bout five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek."Daryl explained for us and then headed for the highway railing.

"Stay quiet, stay sharp, keep space between you, but always stay within sight of each other."Rick completed, going to talk with Dale.

"Everyone assemble your packs." Shane said after Rick. I pick up my bag with my weapons, food and water. It was a little heavy, but that's ok. I headed the same way that Daryl did. He was waiting for the others , and when I arrived next to him, he looked at me oddly. We watched Andrea and Dale having a discussion about gun. Damn, this woman is so boring.

I turned my attention to Daryl, the one that didn't come to talk to me. He was hanging with the crossbow on his shoulder, with a sleeveless shirt, sweaty and dirty. It seems that he realized I was examining him, as he looked at me.

"What?"he asked, with that typical southern drawl. I just turn my head, staring at the asphalt,felling my face hot.

"Sorry."I muttered. After a while, everybody, except Dale and T-dog, joined us. And then we start our search.

We entered the wood, everybody quiet and tense. I was behind Daryl, on Rick's side, with Andrea behind me. At that moment I was aware of everything. That's what happens when you walk alone for a long time, no one to watch your back. You end up getting more clever and fast. And I knew that if something came along, would take a stab in the middle of the forehead. After about half an hour of walking, we found a tent. Daryl show us, and Rick told us to get down.

"She could be in there." Shane said.

"Could be a bunch of 'em in there."Daryl said and starts to walking forward the tent. Rick told us to wait and went after Daryl. After a minute or so, Rick called Carol. We followed her, uncertain. I was until looking at my sides, trying to listen to everything. Rick said something to Carol, and she start to call Sophia.

No answer. Not even a movement inside the tent. Nothing.

Rick and Shane get closer to the tent while Daryl starts to unzip it. And entered it. We wait, until he appeared again.

"Ain't her." he said.

"What's in there?"Andrea asked.

"Was a guy, did what Jenner said, 'opted out', ain't that what he called it?"he answered, putting his crossbow on his shoulder again.

I looked down, for the grass floor of the wood. And then, a sound of bells came from another direction. Everyone looked confused, trying to reach where this sound was coming. Rick pointed to a direction and everybody starts to run after him.

Shit. Who the hell is playing this bell? For god's sake! The walkers could hear this too.

"What direction?"Shane asked, looking around.

"I think that way, I'm pretty sure."Rick answered, pointing.

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here." Shane breathed.

"If we hear them, maybe Sophia does too." Carol said hopefully.

"And so do the walkers" I said, still running with them.

"Someone's ringing those bells, they may be calling others."Glenn said.

"Or signaling that they found her."Andrea said. Oh, c'mon! Nobody is caring about the walkers?

"She could be ringing them herself. C'mon."Rick said, starting to run again. I took a deep breath, following him closely.

We finally got to a place that looked like a cemetery. I hate cemeteries. And a little further, there was a little church. But I didn't see any steeple or bell.

"That can't be it. No steeple, no bells."Shane said, confirming my suspicions. But Rick just started to run again, leading the pack.

We arrived in front of the church, Rick telling everyone to stay quiet, with his gun in his hand. And what about the guns thing? Not shoot? Too loud?

Rick and Daryl opened the red door, and guess what? Three walkers were there. I think we invade their home. They turned slowly for us. And guess what again? One of them was a bride. Oh yeah. The Corpse Bride. Okay, that's not funny. They stand up slowly, but have no time to do anything. Daryl, Rick and Shane killed them. Well, Daryl killed the bride, Shane and Rick destroyed the other two.

"Sophia!" Rick called loudly. I really think that Sophia wouldn't enter this church.

"I'm tellin' you it's the wrong church, there's no steeple, Rick. No steeple."Shane said. And like someone was trying to play with Shane's face, the bell started to play again. Everyone start to run again, but I prefer to seat in one of the pews. I stared at Jesus. Well Jesus, If you hearing me, please, I'm begging, take care of that little girl. She didn't deserves to die eaten by one of those monsters. Amen.

I know, I know, boring prayer.

After a while I saw Carol, Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Carl enter the church. Daryl and Glenn stayed behind me. I heard Carol start to say something, I think that she was praying.

I never prayed so much in my entire life. My grandma teaches me that pray and believe in Jesus makes all problems solved. And that's what I did. Before I grow up and face the real problems. Adult problems. Like I said, life is not easy.

After thirty minutes, we got out of the church and gathered under a tree.

"Ya'll gotta follow the creek bed back. Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back search the area for another hour, just to be thorough."Shane said, looking at us. I just nodded.

"You're splittin' us up. You sure?"Daryl asked.

"Yeah." Shane sighed, "We'll catch up to you."

"I wanna stay too," Carl stepped forward, "I'm her friend."

I smiled at the boy's courage. Lori agreed and then we are heading in the opposite way.

* * *

><p>We were in the wood again. I was beginning to tire. We're in this most of the day and I don't think we'll find her.<p>

'_Stop being so pessimistic_.' The voice spoke again. I'm not pessimistic. But everyone is also tired.

After a while walking, Carol sit on a log, asking with that's was the plan. Daryl answered her, but I didn't hear his answer. I sit on the same log, picking a bottle of water of my backpack.

"I see you have a gun."Andrea said, staring at me and Lori, that was beside me. I frowned.

"What?"I asked, confused. But Lori takes the word. And the gun.

"Why? You want it? Here." she offered the gun that Daryl gave to her for Andrea."I'm sick of the looks you given us."Andrea took the gun in disbelief."All of you." she finished, taking a bottle of water of her bag and staring at Carol." honey, I can't imagine for what you are going through and I'd do anything to stop it, but you've got to stop blaming Rick. It's in your face everytime you look at him. When Sophia ran ,they haven't hesitated, did they?"Carol moved her head in shame."Not for a second! I don't know if any of us were going after her the way they did. Or made the hard decisions he had to make. Anybody could've done any differently?"Nobody said nothing, Lori still staring at Carol. Well, this woman surprised me. And she is absolutely right."Anybody?"She asked again, looking around at each face. And all regarded her with guilt. Even Daryl. That's because she guessed their thoughts."You look to him and blame him when he's not perfect. You think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you. "She stopped talking, drinking a sip of her water. Andrea returned the gun.

"We should keep moving" she said, shame still in her eyes. I got up, taking the dirt of my pants and getting ready to follow Daryl. Lori passed by me and Daryl, being followed by us. The tension and silence still present.

I walked behind Daryl unwittingly looking at his ass in the process. Okay, not very nice woman staring at a man's ass. Oh, the world's over, fuck that shit the way, he has a nice ass.

After a moment walking, I heard something. Like a gunshot or something. And it seems it wasn't just me.

"Did you hear that?"I asked, to nobody in particular.

"Yeah. Looks like a gunshot."Glenn answered me.

"Gunshot?"Lori asked, looking worried.

"Yes. A rifle shot, I think."I said. Everyone looked at me.

"How do ya know?"Daryl asked me.

"I know shit."I said. They looked at me with curiosity."I don't think we have time for this. It was a gunshot."I finished.

"Oh god."Lori mumbled."Why one? Why just one gunshot?"

"Maybe they shot down a walker" Daryl offered, looking annoyed.

"None of them have a rifle." she countered, getting nervous.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?"Carol asked.

"There's nothin' we can do about anyway. Walk around out this woods chasin' echoes" Daryl said, trying to be persuasive.

"So what do we do?"Lori asked.

"Same as we been. Beat the bush for Sophia and work our way back to the highway" Daryl finished. Wow, these discussions are quite frequent here. After Andrea said something, that I didn't hear, we start walking again. But everyone stopped, looking for Carol and Andrea.

Andrea said something to Carol, and she turned to us, saying that what killed her was not knowing about her daughter.

Damn it! I know it's hard, but having a bit of confidence is not a big deal, isn't?

And then Carol said something that made the atmosphere tense. About someone. Amy. I don't know who is. Maybe is someone connected to Andrea.

Daryl stepped forward, staring them.

"I'll tell ya what it's worth. Not a damn thang. It's a waste of time all this hopin' and prayin'. We're gonna locate that lil' girl, and she's gonna be just fine. Am I the only zen around here? Good lord."He finished looking at us and walking again.

I snorted. A redneck zen? That's very funny. He stared at me and then started to walking again.

I was so tired. The way seems much longer now. I couldn't help but dream about my soft bed, with my warm comforters. How I miss it.

"How much farther?"Andrea asked. She was beside Daryl, and I was right behind him.

"Not' much" he answered."Maybe a hundred yards, as the crow flies" Andrea mumbled something, but I didn't hear.

She went to the other side, a little apart from us, entering through a spider web. I almost laugh, watching her trying to get rid of the web that got stuck in her fingers.

"As a crow flies my ass."She said. And then I saw it. The walker. Right behind her.

"ANDREA!"I scream for her, catching her attention. She saw the walker and screamed for help. I start to run in her direction, seeing her fighting with the walker. I pick my knife, going behind the walker, trying not to draw his attention. But it was in vain, because he saw me.

"Shit."I mumbled, seeing the dead "man" trying to bite me. I sank my knife in his head, making him falling down." You piece of shit. Fuck you!"I said, taking the knife out of his head and cleaning it in my already-dirty pants. Everyone looked at me for Andrea, frightened. I helped her get up."Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thank you." she answered. And then appeared a girl on a horse, calling Lori.

Ok, WHAT THE HELL?A girl? On a HORSE?A FUCKING HORSE?

"I'm Lori."Lori said.

"Rick sent me, you gotta come now." the girl said.

"What?"Lori asked confused.

"There's been an accident with Carl, he's been shot."I looked at Lori, who was speechless. Oh god. This is the day."He's still alive, but you gotta come now. Rick needs you, so just come" she finished. Lori took her backpack and went to the girl, over the protests of Daryl."Rick said there others on the highway, in that big traffic snarl?"Glenn nodded and she gave us her address. And then she's gone. Everyone was looking at the direction where she went.

"I can't believe that this fucking happened!"I said out loud, attracting the attention of all.

"Me neither."Daryl said, still looking for the direction that Lori and the girl went.

* * *

><p>"Shot? What do you mean 'shot'?"Dale asked, looking us.<p>

"I don't know Dale, I wasn't there. All I know is that the chick appeared out of nowhere like Zorro and took Lori."Glenn said.

"You let her?"Dale asked again. Jesus, this guys don't know how to shut the fuck up? I went to the car where I slept, an sat in the front seat. My legs and my feet were sore. I took off my black combat boots, feeling my feet free. God, that's good. I stirred my aching fingers, massaging the sole of my foot. I'm so fucking tired!

"Hey!"I heard Daryl's voice. He was staring at me, beside the car open door.

"What?"I asked.

"Good job with the walker." he said.I arch an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?"I asked. He smirked.

"Whatever. That was pretty good." and then he walk away. Ok, that was weird.

* * *

><p>"I won't do it, we can't just leave," Carol said. We were having a discussion. Again.<p>

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak."Dale said. I'm not. Actually I've never felt so safe since it happened.

"What if she comes back, and we're not here, it could happen." she tried again, desperate.

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful."Andrea helped her argument.

"Okay. We gotta plan for this, I say tomorrow mornin' soon enough to pull up stakes, give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies, I hold hear tonight, stay with the RV."Daryl suggest.

"If the RV is staying, I'm too" Dale said.

"Thank you" Carol said, crying again." Thank you both"

"I'm in" Andrea said. Everyone looked at me.

"I think that I'll go to that farm. Help Carl."I said. And here I am again, helping kids. Since I couldn't even save my own child. Ironic. Everyone looked at me confused, again."I was oncologist."I complete. Everyone looked at me surprised. Yeah, I know I don't look like a doctor. Mainly because of my foul mouth.

"We'll if you're all staying then I'm.."Glenn was saying.

"Not you Glenn, you're going with Dakota, take Carol's Cherokee."Dale said.

"Me? Why is it always me?"Glenn asked like a child. I smile. C'mon, I'm not that bad.

"You have to find this farm with Dakota, she can't go there alone, reconnect with our people and see what's going on, but most important, you have to get T-Dog there; this isn't an option, that cut has gone from bad to worse, he's got a serious blood infection, get him to that farm, see if they have any antibiotics. Because if not T-Dog will die, no joke."Dale said.

"Can I look it?"I asked, walking up to T-dog. He nodded. I started to looking at his now- infected arm."Oh yeah. You really need some antibiotics."I finished.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle."Daryl said, tossing rags at Dale" Why'd you wait 'til now to say anythin'? Got my brother's stash." he show us a giant Ziploc bag, with a lot of medicines inside. Daryl start reaching through the bag." crystal, X, don't need that, got some kick as pain killers."I smirked. This guy is a big box of surprises. He tossed the container to me. I took in the air.

"Doxycycline." I read.

"It's not generic shit neither, it's first class, Merle got the clap on occasion." he finished, walking away. I took one pill and gave Dale.

"Give it to him, with something to eat. These medicines are some heavy shit."I finished, backing for my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! If you like this chapter, please, review.<strong>

**I'll post the third next week, if there is any review of course.**

**Thank you :3**


	3. Chapter III

_If you like it,please review.I don't own TWD, just Dakota._

* * *

><p>Me, Glenn and T-dog, who was almost passing out, finally got to the farm. I left the car, followed by Glenn, who helped T-dog stand. I helped the little Asian carrying the big man. We got home and I had my gun ready for anything. Like I said, trust someone is hard these days. We were standing in front of the house, trying to think what to do next.<p>

"So do we ring the bell? I mean..looks like people live here."Glenn said, staring at me and T-dog.

"Fuck this shit."I said, walking forward the house, up the stairs.

"You close the gate on your way in?"The horse girl asked, almost making me jump.

"_Jesus_."I mumbled, looking at the horse girl, who was sitting on a white chair.

"Uhh...hi! Yes, we did, uhh, close it. Hum, latch and everything" Glenn said." Well, it's nice to see you again." he nodded toward the girl. I smirked. It's the fucking apocalypse, and this boy is ashamed of a girl? This group is really, really weird. But I kinda liked it."We..uh..met before briefly…"

"Look, we came to help."T-dog cut the poor flirt boy.

"I'm a doctor."I said, looking at the girl, who start to getting up.

"A doctor? That's great. C'mon, I will take you to my father and the lil' boy. And make you something to eat." she said, walking into the house. We just followed her.

The house was modest, but kinda make me fell good. Do you know, be inside a house that don't have any dead body inside.

She led us to a room, where Rick, Lori, a woman and an old man, who was checking Carl's blood pressure, were. There's a IV connected to Carl's arm. The boy corpse lay still in bed, with some sheets over him. He was so pale.

"Hey."Glenn said.

"Hey."Rick answered. He looked awful.

"Ahm, look I'm a doctor."I said. Rick, Lori, the woman and the old man looked at me."Can I check him?"I asked, waiting for their permission.

"Of course."Rick answered, seemed to be glad. I stepped forward, looking sadly at the little body of Carl. I sit on the bed, on his side, putting my hand in his head. High fever." heartbeat?"I asked for the old man.

"Low." he answered. That wasn't good. I sighed.

"It was a rifle shot right?"I asked.

"Yes."Rick answered."How do you know?"I just ignore him. I don't have time for this now. It's a long story.

"Have you got the splinters out?"I asked, still looking at the boy.

"Yes." the old man answered. "Didn't have many. Most of the fragments were trapped in the body of the deer."

"Well, if after that he's still alive, I think that this boy is stronger than he appear."I said, lowering the sheets, looking at his wound. His abdomen was distended. He was having an internal bleeding. That wasn't good."Can I talk to you alone?"I asked the old man. He just nodded.

"Hey, wait!"Rick called us."If something is happening with my boy we need to know."

"Well Rick, I think you already know that your boy is having an internal bleeding. And we have to make a surgery fast, to find the place and stop it."I sighed."But we don't have nothing for a surgery…"

"Shane and Otis are taking care of it."Rick said. What? It seems that he saw my confused face, because he explain all the story for me.

* * *

><p>After what seemed an eternity, Shane finally came with what we needed for surgery. I took a deep breath. That wasn't my first surgery. But we weren't in a hospital. The chances of that boy live are too low.<p>

"Ok, let's do it."I said. In the room were only me, Hershel, the old man, and Patricia, the woman. So we started to do that.

Do a surgery was never easy to me. And that's why I stopped doing it after three years being a doctor. That was the first time I lost a patient. And I have to tell you that I'm afraid. We have lost a lot during all this apocalypse thing. Family, friends, people. Lost another, a little child, that wasn't fair. Didn't we lose enough?

And I know. I really know how it hurt to lose a son. It's like someone cutting some piece of your body. Hurts like hell. And the pain never stops.

I really don't want to see this boy dying. Not by my hands. Not this way. Not this time. He has to live.

* * *

><p>We finally finished the surgery. Carl's breathing was slow, but strong. He was just sleeping like an angel. Everything went ok.<p>

Now I was happy. Very happy. I saved a life.

I was sitting on the bed, right beside him, when Lori and Rick get in.

"Oh god! Thank you!"Rick said, hugging his wife. Lori looked to me.

"I don't know how to thank you. Really I…"She started but I cut her.

"I know how it's hurt."I said. Lori looked confused."But now he is okay. Tomorrow he will wake up full of health. Enjoy that." and then I patted her shoulder. She just nodded, smiling.

I left the room, passing through the room, ignoring the stares. I needed fresh air.

The moon was full and beautiful like ever. You know when you have an epiphany? I just had when I was working that boy. I saw my entire life going through my mind. Good times, bad times and horrible times. And I realize the importance of us being alive. We are the living. We are the survivors. We are the lucky ones. And now one thing I am sure. Something wait for me.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up early. That's is something I am usual. Wake up early. Since I was a kid I woke up early.<p>

I went to the porch. That farm was beautiful. Yesterday I didn't noticed this, because was dark and I was busy. But now, looking for this beautiful scenery, I am full of hope. Maybe we can find someplace that is beautiful and peaceful like this one.

After ten minutes that I was there, watching the nature, I saw the rest of the group arrive. And then, everybody that was inside the house came out, watching the group.

"How is he?"Dale asked Rick, worried.

"He'll pull through" Lori answered."Thanks to Hershel, Dakota and his people…"she continued looking at us. I saw Daryl staring at me. I just smile in his direction, but he just looked away.

"And Shane."Rick interrupted her." We'd have lost Carl, if it were not for him." he finished, looking at Shane with this big clothes. He was funny with that clothes. Dale hugged Rick, Carol hugged Lori, with a muttered "thank god", Andrea hugged T-dog.

"How did it happen?"curious Dale asked.

"Huntin' accident."Rick answered with a smile."That's all. Just a stupid accident."

A little later, after lunch, we all went to bury and honor Otis. All though it was he who shot Carl, he deserves our consideration.

"Blessed be god. Father of our Lord, Jesus Christ. Prayers be to him, for the gift of our brother, Otis."Hershel was saying, while the members of his family put rocks in the big pile of rocks that was Otis pit. Everybody was silent, listening to the old man, who remembers me my grandpa. I was in the middle of Andrea and Carol." For his spending years, and his abundance of character. Otis, who gave his life to save a child, now more than ever our most precious asset. We thank you God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived. In grace. Shane?"everybody looked at Shane, who was lost in thoughts."Will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it." he answered."I'm sorry."

"You were the last to be wi' him. You shared his final moments" Patricia said, with an emotional voice, looking at Shane."Please, I need to hear." everyone looked at Shane."I need to know that his death has meaning."

"Ok. We were abou' done. Almost out of ammo" So Shane started to tell us the story. In the ends, he put a rock in the pile.

* * *

><p>"How long's this girl been lost?"Hershel asked, looking at us.<p>

"This'll be day three."Rick answered. Me, Rick, Shane, Andrea, Daryl and Hershel were waiting for Maggie, the horse girl, to come back with a map. The camp was already set, a little farther from the house.

"County survey map, shows terrain and elevations" Maggie said, putting the map on the hood of the car to show us.

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organized."Rick said." We'll grid the whole area, start searchin' in teams."

"Not you, not today."I interrupted Rick."You gave three unities of blood. You wouldn't be hiking five minutes in this heat before passin' out. And we don't need another one lost."I looked at Shane."And your ankle, if you keep walking around you'll end up trying too hard and then we'd have another major problem. So, being your doctor, I'm ordering you stay out of it."I finished, looking from Shane to Rick.

"Yes, she's right."Hershel said.

"Guess it's jus' me. I'mma head back to the creek, work my way from there."Daryl said.

"Well, I'm going with you."I said, staring at him. He didn't say anything, just stared back at me.

"I can still be usual. I'll drive up to interstate, see if Sophia wondered back."Shane said.

"All right. Tomorrow, then. We'll start doing this right."Rick finished.

"That's mean we can't have people over there with just knives. Need the gun train that we promised."Shane said and everyone looked at Rick.

"I prefer you not carrying guns in my property. We made so far without turned this on an armed camp."Hershel said. What? They lived without guns? I can't live without mine.

"With all due respect," Shane started.

"We are guess here. This is your property and we'll respect that."Rick said, looking at our faces. He took his gun and put on the hood. Shane did the same with his, still reluctant. Rick and Shane looked at me.

"What? No way. Look, I won't fire my gun, but I won't be without it either."I said.

"Dakota."Rick started.

"End of discussion."I said, turning around and getting out of there. What they are thinking? What if something happen and I'm unarmed? No way. I went to help Carol with her tent.

"Thank you." she said, smiling.

"You're welcome."I said, smiling back. After we finished, I saw Daryl going into the woods. Where is this bastard going without me? We planned going together. I pick up my knife and hide my gun under my tank top and went after him, into the woods.

I never liked woods a lot. I think that's because all my grandpa horror stories about legends in the woods. And now, kinda every story he told me is becoming true.

Jesus, where's this man? I'm not a good tracker like him. Shit.

I was walking like twenty minutes before I hear a crush behind me. I turned around quickly, seeing the dead body in front of me. Uh, I'm the luckiest girl in the world, seriously. I pick my little knife, seeing the body move forward. But then I heard another crush. And guess what? Another walker. Fucking yeah! My day is getting better and better. I have just an option. Run and hide, or try to kill these fuckers. What I did? I ran of course.

I would draw them as far away as possible from the farm and try to kill them one by one. With my fucking knife. SHIT,SHIT,SHIT!

I was running so fast that I couldn't see the person right in front of me. So we fall together.

"Whatafuck?"Daryl growled under me.

"Sorry."I mumbled, getting up fast. And then I remembered that I had two walkers right behind me. But now I have Daryl."Ok, there are two walkers. They're coming. Get ready."Daryl looked at me confused, but then we heard the crushes and the groans. I saw Daryl targeting the head of the closest, hitting in the middle of the forehead and then the other. He strode over towards them, taking his arrows from each head.

"So, tell me sumthin', are ya fuckin' crazy?"he asked, cleaning his arrows in his pants.

"Maybe."I said, smirking."That's your fault, you didn't wait. I'd come with you, remember?"

"I don't need anybody with me." he said surly, passing by me.

"But we agreed that we would do this in group. You can't walk alone in this woods. What if something happen with you?"I said, walking behind him.

"Nothin' happened with me before. I'm good by mysel'." he said, still walking.

"Nobody is good alone."I mumbled after a while. Daryl didn't answered me. And we continued walking in silence.

After a while, we found an old house. Daryl opened the door, with his crossbow ready for anything. I went after him, looking at the big house. Everything was a mess. Maybe someone had already came here. I was with my gun now. Daryl went to one side and I went to other. I entered what appeared to be the kitchen. I started looking in the drawers of the cabinet, maybe there were some food. But the only thing I found was an open can of sardines. Yeah, somebody came here before.

"Daryl."I called him, and after a second he was there."Look."I showed him the can of sardines.

"Someone has been here."He said, walking up an half open door, looked like a waiver. He opened the door quickly, aiming for nothing. But there was a pillow and a blanket. He looked at me.

"Do you think that Sophia has been here?"I asked, still looking at the waiver. If she was there, she may be alive. But why did she leave the house? This house appears to be safe.

"Maybe she isn't far from here." he said, walking out of the house."SOPHIA!"he screamed. I run out of the house.

"Are you crazy? Stop yelling."I said, holding his arm. Wow, strong. I felt his muscles tense and he soon departed sharply from me.

"What if she's aroun' here?"he asked.

"Yeah, what if there are walkers aroun' here?"I asked too, imitating his accent. He didn't answer, but if look could kill, I'd be dead now. He walked past by me, going to a small garden with some white flowers.

He ducked, looking at the flower. And then he just took it off.

"Oh, for me? Thanks!"I said, walking toward him. He just started walking into the woods again."Hey!"I called him." I'd also like a dinner."

Ok, some voice in my head screamed:"_Don't play with an angry redneck_". But what can I do? It's funny see his angry face.

When we got to camp, he went straight to the RV and I went straight to the house, looking for Carl. The boy was awake with Lori at his side.

"Oh, hey!"I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Hey." he said.

"So, I'm doctor Rogers, and I'm watching over you. How are you today?"I asked, doing doctor voice. He laughed a little.

"I'm fine. Just hurt a little sometimes." he answered. I smiled again, patting his head.

"That's awesome. I'm very happy for this."I said. I looked at Lori, who was a smiling. But had deep circles under her eyes and her face looked tired. "Well, I think your mama needs to rest. What do you think?"I asked the boy.

"I think that too." he said, smiling at his mother."But she's very stubborn." and then we started laughing.

Then I went to my tent, that was already set. Glenn did that for me. Well, I need to take a shower. It's good sometimes do you know? I pick up a black tank top, a boyfriend shorts that I love, another bra and panties. I also took my white-now-black All Stars. Yes, I have two shoes. Sorry.

I'll never get used again with hot water and I don't want to, but that's so good. And I also love the smell of soap in my skin, or the smell of shampoo in my hair. Speaking of hair, I think I'll cut it a little. It's so hot outside. I left the box, staring at the mirror. I was awful. My black hair, which was always long, silky and smooth is now a real mess. Has been a long time since I wash it with shampoo and conditioner. Has been a long time since I took an appropriate shower. My greenish-brown eyes had marks of days without a good sleep. The most beautiful eyes around the world, as my grandpa said. My cheeks were now red from the sun. My body hasn't changed much. I was just thinner.

After the bath I went to the camp, seeing Dale, Glenn, Daryl and T-dog was outside. I walked to my tent feeling their eyes on me. I turned around, looking at them.

"What?"I asked.

"Nothing."Dale answered, with that smile in his face. The smile that remembered my grandpa. I smile back and entered the tent. I just put my things there, the next day I would wash it. I went outside again, walking to the RV, looking at Dale on the roof.

"Dale, where's the other women?"I asked. He looked around quickly before look at me again.

"Carol is inside the RV, Andrea went to train with Shane and Lori is with Carl." he answered.

"Uh, thanks."I said, going inside the RV. Everything there was cleaned and tidy. Carol sat on the little bed, knitting. She looked at me, smiling.

"Hello honey."She said. I walked a little more, getting in the door of the small room. I saw the flower that Daryl had pulled. So it was for her?"Daryl gave it to me. It's a Cherokee rose. He said that when American soldiers were moving Indians of their lands on Trail of tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much, because were losing their children in the way. So the elders did a prayer asking for a sign to raise the spirit of mothers, give then strength. And the next day this rose started to grow where the mother's tears fell." she finished the story with tears in her eyes."He said that that one is for my little girl."I smiled and went to the bed where she was, sitting up.

"Maybe there's one for my little boy too."I said, smiling for her. She looked at me shocked." I had a son. I know how hard it is."I lowered my eyes, looking at the RV floor." but we are mothers. We must be strong. And you're doing it well." she smiled, tears rolling down her face.

"Thank you. You're an angel." she said, wiping the tears. I smiled, getting up.

"Well, I think we need to make us something to eat."

"Yes, let's go then." she said, getting up too.

* * *

><p>"So did you come from New York?"Dale asked me, looking a little shocked. Me, Dale, Andrea and Carol went to the RV, after the dinner Carol and I did. It was dark outside, but everything seemed quiet.<p>

"Yeah. My grandpa and my grandma lived in Atlanta. So I went to see if they were alive."I sighed."I suppose you know that I had to kill them. After that, I thought I'd stay in their house, but after a while, the food ran out and I had to leave to find. I eventually became a nomad. And I ended up on that highway."I finished my story. Dale started telling their story, how they found each other, that they went to the CDC, the people they lost.

After all, nothing else seemed sad to me. Knowing that people died. In fact it never was. I am a doctor, an oncologist. Death is something of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! First of all,I'd like to thank who reviewed my story! I'm very happy :)<strong>

**I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter,It was made with love.**

**I guess is just it.**

**Don't forget the reviews,please.**

**See ya next week **


End file.
